Pertenencia
by Elliel Hime
Summary: Estoy diciéndote que quiero hacer el amor contigo… quiero pertenecerte en cuerpo y alma… un two shot lleno de romanticismo, amor y, por supuesto, algo de lemon. TH y en la prepa…
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todas las que se pasen por estos lados!!! Es un placer tenerlas por aquí, este humilde intento de escritora se regocija que alguien lea los productos de su desmandada imaginación.**

**Disclaimer: como saben, los personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo trató de que dejen un momento mi mente siempre acosada por sus vidas paralelas, todo es de la gran Stephanie Meyer.**

**Resumen: **Estoy diciéndote que quiero hacer el amor contigo… quiero pertenecerte en cuerpo y alma… un two shot fluffy, romántico y, por supuesto, con _algo_ de lemon. TH y en la prepa…

Allí venia ella arrancando suspiros y haciendo a casi todos los hombres de la cafetería, voltear. Allí venia Isabella Swan, la protagonista de los sueños húmedos de más de la mitad de adolescentes en nuestra prestigiosa escuela. Su largo y ondulado cabello castaño refulgía de diversas tonalidades carmesís bajo la luz del astro rey. Sus ojos de chocolate derretido cautivando a todo aquella despreocupada alma que osaba detener su mirada en ellos, en su profundidad y misterio. Su pálida piel de porcelana revestida con aquel azul rey que la hacía parecer de otro mundo, un ángel caído del cielo. Cada pedazo de tela adhiriéndose deliciosamente a cada perfecta curva de su cuerpo, su rostro de ángel extendido en una sonrisa amistosa y sus, perfectamente controlados pasos, un intento de disminuir su torpeza, meneando con, nada premeditada, pero aun así, arrebatadora sensual inocencia su bien definido trasero.

Ella es el objeto de deseo del instituto, la razón del acelerado ingreso a la adolescencia de unos y largas _duchas_ por las noches de otros. La excelente alumna, la dedicada presidente estudiantil, la chica con la voz más asombrosa que alguna vez hubiera escuchado, la mejor amiga de mi hermana, la consentida del director, la que había puesto a sus pies al inconquistable capitán del equipo de futbol, mi novia por los últimos seis meses, la _primera_ y la _única_.

Sonreí como tonto enamorado cuando la vi deslizarse a mi lado y darme un tierno beso en la mejilla, su olor a fresias y fresas me atontó por un segundo pero sus susurros celestiales me trajeron de nuevo a mi cielo personal.

― Buenos días, amor ― le dediqué la sonrisa torcida que sabia le encantaba y disfruté del sonrojo que solo _yo_ podía provocar en ella.

― Buenos días, princesa ― musité reclamando sus labios, marcándola como _mía_ a todos aquellos que aun osaban tener su mirada en ella.

― Dejen algo para después tórtolos ― escuché el divertido soprano de mi hermana ― todavía le quedan bastantes horas al día.

― Estás celosa porque Jasper ya está en la universidad ― cantó Bella a mi lado ― bien que el año pasado gozaban de sus demostraciones de amor ― espetó acurrucándose contra mí. Aprecié el gesto y pasé un brazo por sus hombros acercándome aun más a su calidez.

― Sí, bueno. Supongo ― admitió Alice con la mirada perdida y brillante, recordando a Jazz, sin dudas.

― A propósito de él ― dije ganándome la atención de mis dos chicas favoritas ― Rose, Em y Jazz planean venir este fin de semana, algo sobre celebrar San Valentín con la familia y los amigos. ― Casi reí con la expresión de felicidad en los índigos ojos de mi hermana gemela.

― Ya tengo pareja para el baile, entonces ― anunció botando en su asiento y con las puntas de su cabello viajando en todas direcciones.

― Como si no te hubiesen invitado de todos modos ― Bella rodó los ojos.

― Si, pero es Jazz ― respondió como si de una estrella de cine se tratara ― además ― una sonrisa maliciosa empezaba a extenderse por su rostro ― tu también has estado muy solicitada aun cuando toda la escuela sabe que andas con Eddie ― gruñí tanto por la información como por el apodo, odiaba que me llamaran así.

― ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que los chicos de esta escuela se resignen a que ya estas tomada? ― fue más bien una pregunta retórica pero pude ver a Bella encogerse de hombros divertida y un tanto colorada. A ella no le gustaba despertar tanta atención, algo completamente imposible siendo la chica más bonita del instituto. Pero mi novia se subestima y cree que la atención que recibe es por amabilidad o algo así, si supiera los pecaminosos y nada santos pensamientos que el _algo así_ implica nunca más saldría de su casa, ella es demasiado linda e inocente para su propio bien, sobre todo inocente, no sabré yo de ese aspecto. Por el amor de Dios, tiene diecisiete años y yo soy el único chico que ha besado, no que eso me moleste por supuesto, pero esto es una parte de su atractivo, su _virginal_ y _sensual inocencia_. Casi medio alumnado masculino había apostado arrebatarle aquella parte _no necesaria_ de su cuerpo los primeros seis meses de su estadía el año anterior. Y mira que ella había rechazado cada cita de la manera más dulce y tierna que jamás esperé de alguien, para hacerles corta la historia, dure todo el año anterior intentando salir con ella, cambié mi natural estado de _playboy_ por ella. Y ahora, sólo _vivo_ por ella, no hay más rostros, aromas o sonrisas en mi mente. Su rostro es lo último que veo antes de sumirme en la inconsciencia y lo primero que mi preclara mente tiene la suerte de rememorar en las mañanas. ¿Quién diría que el amor me golpearía tan fuerte?

Suspiro y levanto la cabeza de los cabellos de mi chica ¿en qué momento llegué hasta allí? El sonido de la campana interrumpe mis pensamientos, hora de empezar las clases de la tarde y contar los minutos hasta biología, mi clase compartida del día de hoy con el amor de mi existencia.

Me despido de Alice y acompaño a Bella hasta su aula intentando hacer caso omiso de las miradas dirigidas a ella o a mí en el camino, aprieto ligeramente su mano cuando nos cruzamos con Mike Newton en la entrada de su salón. No hay que ser un lector de mentes para saber lo que pasa por la cabeza del rubio escuálido en estos momentos, se come a mi novia con la mirada e incluso ella que, aunque observadora al extremo y siempre atenta de los detalles, excepto para percibir las hormonas que revoluciona, se tensa a mi lado y se esconde ligeramente detrás de mí.

Trato de controlar mi temperamento y me fuerzo a no asesinar al niñato en ese momento, sé que él no tiene clases con ella, es un curso avanzado de química, algo que su diminuto cerebro jamás comprenderá. Unas cuantas personas se detienen a nuestro alrededor, ya es cosa de todos los días que saque a Bella de situaciones un tanto incómodas para ella, como dije antes, es demasiado hermosa para su propio bien.

― ¿Se te ofrece algo, Newton? ― Mi tono fue amenazante, espero que entienda la indirecta. Veo una mueca en su rostro y como nuevamente se llena de determinación. _Tal vez debería usarla en otras cosas, como mejorar su promedio y no intentar conquistar chicas con novio, por ejemplo_.

― En realidad esperaba hablar con Bella, tenía algo que preguntarle ― Bella suspira y da un paso hacia delante. Intento detenerla pero ella suelta mi mano y me rodea suavemente la cintura con el mismo brazo.

― Dime, Mike ― su dulce voz le deja atontado por un momento y veo que esta deslumbrado por su mirada, _y ella me acusa a mí de hacerle lo mismo a las personas_.

― ¿Quería ver si aun había cupo disponible en tu horario de asesorías? Necesito ayuda con química, no me está yendo muy bien y necesito esos créditos para graduarme ― explica un tanto apenado, _al menos es lo suficientemente sensato para avergonzarse_.

― Claro que si ― sonríe mi ángel un poco más relajada, _¿a poco no soy un chico con suerte? No solo es la chica más bella sino una de las más inteligentes también_ ― lunes, martes y miércoles después de clases en el laboratorio.

― ¿Cálculo también? ― pregunta con sus ojos azules esperanzados y yo sonrió en mi fuero interno, o este chico es tremendamente despistado o es estúpido en verdad. Bella le mira con escepticismo también pero le contesta amablemente.

― Edward es el encargado de cálculo y álgebra ― algo que todo el instituto sabe, debo añadir.

― Oh ― me mira con un gesto mezcla de sorpresa y desagrado ― gracias por la información, entonces ― se debate entre acercarse a Bella o no, pero termina rindiéndose ante mi ceño fruncido o mi mirada amenazante. Todos se están yendo para entonces, hoy no hay intercambio verbal o defensa de territorio, como Alice llama a mis _arrebatos de celos_.

― Nos vemos en dos horas ― digo a mi ángel luego de verificar que ya estoy cinco minutos retrasado para mi clase, ella se pone de puntillas y hala levemente el cuello de mi camiseta para depositar un casto beso en mis labios. Sonrió ante su acción, es tremendamente adorable y _sexy_ que haga eso, agradezco a Dios por mis 1,85 m de estatura y por los escasos 1.60 m de mi Bella, me encanta que me incline hacia ella de esa manera.

000ooo000

Paso dos interminables horas escuchando cosas que jamás utilizaré en mi vida, no se dé que me servirá saber de memoria las leyes de nuestro país cuando las puedo leer tranquilamente de la constitución, es sencillamente inútil guardar información que no necesitas en tu cabeza, ocupa espacio que puede ser utilizado con cosas que de verdad valen la pena, como por ejemplo: rememorar perfectamente cada tipo de sonrisa que atraviesa el rostro de Bella según las circunstancias; la sonrisa cuando está avergonzada y en la que muerde ligeramente un labio con otro, la sonrisa de felicidad que ilumina también sus ojos y le hace ver más bella aun, la sonrisa fingida en la que solo estira levemente sus labios, y mi favorita, la sonrisa cuando me mira a mí, aquella que sé solo nosotros compartimos y que me hace sentir el adolescente con más suerte del planeta, aquella en la cual el brillo del amor se instala en esos preciosos ojos marrón chocolate que titilan en mi cielo privado adornado de puntos caramelo. _Oh si, estaba irrevocable e irremediablemente enamorado de Bella Swan hasta el fin de mi existencia y la verdad, no me importaba en lo más mínimo_.

Casi corrí a bilogía al acabar la clase de política, estaba destrozando mis neuronas el aparentar siquiera un mínimo interés. Me senté en mi sitio habitual y esperé pacientemente que mi meteorito personal iluminase con sus brillantes tonalidades castañas la oscuridad de mi vida. Si, lo sé, estoy algo poético hoy pero es que, simplemente, no puedo evitarlo, ella me hace querer cantarle a su belleza, alabar y adorar su sonrisa, me tiene, literalmente, _hechizado_ o _idiotizado_, si le preguntan a Emmet.

Después de cinco tortuosos minutos escucho a los chicos en la puerta susurrar un algo soñador "ahí viene", niego lentamente y suspiro con resignación, jamás lograré apartar las moscas a su alrededor. En este instituto todos parecen zánganos a espera de la elección de la reina, lo que aún no han asimilado es que la reina ya eligió, _mal por ellos_ y mal por mi también que me toca aguantar como parecen acosarla con sus miradas.

La veo entrar y caminar hacia nuestro lugar en el fondo del aula saludando a algunos muchachos y muchachas en el camino, no es que ella tenga muchas amigas mujeres, siendo tan buena leyendo a la gente sabe con facilidad quienes están con ella por su popularidad o por conveniencia, las únicas que han salido bien libradas de ese juicio han sido Ángela, Alice y Rosalie, posiblemente porque las últimas dos ocupan u ocuparon lugares similares en la prepa. Todavía recuerdo el año pasado la mirada moribunda de los chicos ante las tres hijas perdidas de Afrodita, no que al resto de jóvenes mujeres les agradara, no es fácil para algunas no envidiarlas, en fin, me he desviado del tema.

La clase comienza y con ella, el usual parloteo del profesor Banner, yo me dedico a jugar con la mano de Bella mientras ella copia lo que le parece importante, que al parecer no es mucho porque su hoja solo tiene cinco líneas escritas. Ella, como yo, tiene una asombrosa capacidad de recordar información por lo que, estudiar de mas o estudiar en si nunca ha sido necesario en nuestras vidas, algunos lo llaman injusto. He escuchado conversaciones en los pasillos que me han hecho reír, se quejan de que seamos guapos, inteligentes y con predisposición hacia la música o el deporte, bueno, en cuanto a eso, Bella solo es buena en ajedrez y eso es porque no tiene necesidad de coordinar sus pies, es terriblemente torpe, lo que solo aumenta su imagen de damisela en apuros a la espera del brillante príncipe de reluciente armadura. Lo siento me he desviado del tema otra vez.

― Así que Señor Cullen ― levanto mi mirada y veo al profesor con una sonrisa de "te caché", lo que es completamente cierto ya que no tengo ni idea de que estaba hablando. Bella, a mi lado, suelta una risita y sé que todo irá bien, ese gesto solo indica que sabré la respuesta a lo que sea me pregunte ― responda la pregunta de la señorita Mallory y díganos porque un bebé cuyo dos padres tienen ojos azules posee ojos verdes ― me aclaré la garganta en un esfuerzo por contener mi risa, esa misma pregunta se la había hecho a mi padre cuando cumplí seis. Estaba en la edad de preguntar por todo y me cuestionaba el porqué si mis hermanos y mis padres tenían ojos azules, yo, los tenía verdes. Escuché a Bella tratar de sofocar su risa también, ella conocía esto por supuesto. Puse mi tono serio y me dirigí a Lauren, aun no entendía como esta chica estaba en último año, su cerebro solo tenía cabida para ropa, maquillaje, sexo y chicos. No en ese orden precisamente. La miré aburrido y empecé con la explicación.

― Porque tres cuartos de las posibles combinaciones de la genética Mendeliana para los rasgos físicos son de carácter recesivo y el bebé de seguro recibió este "paquete genético" ― hice comillas en la última frase, aunque por el rostro de la chica supe que estaba completamente perdida, _como muchos de mis compañeros_, ventajas de que a tu novia y a ti le apasionen los temas genéticos y sean adictos a _Discovery Channel_ ― que se encontraba en el ADN de alguno de sus padres. Posiblemente alguno de sus familiares consanguíneos, quizás un abuelo, tuviera ese mismo color de ojos, lo que al combinarse con la abuela, que digamos los tenía azules, quedó impreso en los datos genéticos que heredó su hijo o hija, madre o padre del niño en cuestión. Así que, este carácter se manifiesta entre las combinaciones, lo más probable de manera heterocigota y el bebé es de ojos verdes ― supe que incluso el profesor estaba atónito ante mi explicación y casi reí por la situación, me miraban como una especie de alíen. Mi preciosa novia estalló en carcajadas y supe que las estaba conteniendo hacia mucho por lo roja que estaba su cara y lo aguados que estaban de sus ojos.

― No veo la gracia, señorita Swan ― podía escuchar la rabia contenida en la voz del hombre, aun no entendía porque se seguía metiendo con nosotros, si tomábamos el curso era simplemente porque Historia de la política era la otra opción y necesitábamos unos cuantos créditos mas, Alice decía que de seguro en su paso por la prepa un inteligente y guapo chico, -deportista, concretamente- le había hecho la vida de cuadritos y que ahora, dado que yo cumplía los requisitos de su antiguo inquisidor, pretendía descargar su frustración acumulada conmigo ― ¿podría compartir el chiste con la clase? ― ¿alguien le había dicho que su bigote se movía como un péndulo sin oscilación definida al hablar? Es chistosísimo, parece que en cualquier momento saldrá disparado de sobre su boca.

― Lo siento, profesor ― dijo entre hipidos, yo dirigí mi mano a su espalda en un vano intento de calmarla, aunque reía por dentro ― es solo que Edward únicamente es bueno explicando temáticas relacionadas con los números ― yo enarqué una ceja y ella me miró con disculpa haciéndome entender que lo que realmente pensaba nada tenía que ver con eso.

― Sí, bueno, la explicación del señor Cullen es correcta. Espero que haya todos les haya quedado claro ― algunos asintieron y otros simplemente se resignaron, Lauren aun me miraba como si me hubiese crecido otra cabeza y Banner parecía haber perdido el interés en nosotros dos, preguntarle a Bella seria aun peor, biología era de sus materia favoritas y jamás se le escapaba una. Eso lo entendió muy bien Banner desde su primer día.

― ¿No explicó bien entonces? ― inquirí dedicándole su sonrisa torcida favorita y acercándome más a ella. Bella se encogió de hombros y se recargó contra mí.

― Es solo que Lauren parecía estar escuchando que eras un vampiro lector de mentes con dieta vegetariana ― yo intenté no reír por todos los medios pero me fue imposible, nunca me acostumbraría a las reacciones de mi chica, ella no aprecia el mundo de igual manera que el resto de los mortales, parece pensar en una frecuencia diferente. ¿Qué es eso de vampiro lector de mentes con dieta vegetariana?

― Edward ― musitó más tranquila ― el maestro nos observa de nuevo ― no le di importancia a eso y escondí mi rostro en su regazo, ahogando mis carcajadas, adoraba que fuera tan impredecible.

― ¿Vampiro lector de mentes con dieta vegetariana? ― cuestioné al acabar la clase. Bella se ruborizó y mordió su labio inferior.

― Ya sabes que estoy loca ― respondió simplemente ― al menos te pareció gracioso ― la diversión estaba plasmada en sus ojos.

― Si, me encanta que nunca sé lo que dirás a continuación ― dije con una sonrisa antes de tomar su mochila y entrelazar su mano con la mía.

― Si bueno, no está en mí el ser predecible ― susurró juguetona.

000ooo000

_Suspiros entrecortados, gemidos de placer, caricias tímidas y apasionadas. Nunca su nombre había sonado tan bien en los labios de ninguna mujer, nunca había sentido un placer tan grande embargarlo, llevarlo al límite con tan solo una mirada, podría perderse en ese mar chocolate oscurecido de pasión por siempre, en la suavidad cremosa de aquella pálida piel, en el dulce sabor afresado de sus tiernos labios. Una mezcla de amor y deseo viajaba por cada recoveco de su cuerpo y de su mente, su corazón estaba hinchado de gozo, acelerado ante la cercanía de aquel pequeño y cálido cuerpo femenino dueño de su alma, corazón y voluntad. Había anhelado tantas veces esa situación que le parecía increíble estuviera sucediendo. Deslizar sus labios por el suave cuello que se le ofrecía sin temores, pasando con agónica lentitud a los montes perfectamente esculpidos cuya cima de un pálido rosa sobresalía turgente y deseosa era la cosa más placentera. La boca se le hacía agua en ansias de deleitarse con el delicado botón, estaba por tomarlo entre sus labios cuando _Para Elisa_ retumbó en el cargado y sexual ambiente._

Abrí los ojos de golpe, sudoroso, jadeante y con una prominente erección resaltando a través de las sábanas y los bóxers. Un brazo fue a cubrir mis ojos de la claridad que se abría paso por el cristal que hacía de pared lateral, las elegantes cortinas azul oscuro a cada lado del ventanal, la noche anterior había olvidado cerrarlas y… estaba claro que no podía seguir así, uno de estos días moriría de combustión espontánea, cada noche las fantasías sobre Bella eran más recurrentes y especificas al punto de que ya no discernía el sueño de la vigilia. Lo peor… lo peor es que me siento como un sucio y hormonal adolescente con problemas de control sobre su libido. Soy patético, de seguro Bella se asustaría si conociera esa faceta de mí.

Rodé sobre mí mismo, resignado a levantarme, había perdido demasiado tiempo y una ducha fría esperaba impaciente, como cada mañana. Al menos, el sol decidió iluminarnos con su presencia, amó ver como Bella sonríe en estos días.

Media hora después estoy listo y montado en mi _flamante_ volvo, como solía decirle Bella, camino a su casa. Y por Dios que cuando la vi amé mucho mas al sol por iluminarnos radiantemente esa mañana. Una ajustada blusa azul rey destacaba con increíble sensualidad sus curvas y blanca piel, sus hombros al descubierto y su pelo amarrado en una coleta menguaron mi capacidad de control sobre mis glándulas salivares que parecían tan impactadas como yo ante la imagen de mi sonriente novia que me observaba divertida, sin duda por la cara de estúpido enamorado que debía traer o porque aun no era capaz de reunir un pensamiento coherente.

― Ya puedes cerrar la boca amor ― dijo socarrona antes de ocupar el puesto del copiloto. Suspiré y me dije que es mejor no pensar en cómo de _apetecible_ está hoy o no volveré a tener una noche tranquila de nuevo en mi vida, llevaba casi un año siendo célibe ¿Qué más me daba seguir siéndolo un tiempo más? No es como si el sexo fuese lo más importante de la vida, al menos ya no lo es. Arranqué el coche, preparando mentalmente mi mejor mirada matadora, de seguro muchas moscas revolotearían alrededor de mi dulce ángel, lástima no tener un matamoscas gigante, sería de mucha utilidad.

Afortunadamente -relajé mi ceño fruncido al ingresar en casa-, no había sido necesario un matamoscas para alejar los insectos ávidos de atención de Bella. Ella había dejado muy en claro que nadie aparte de mi le interesaba, incluso me había dado un apasionado beso en mitad de la cafetería siendo tan reacia a llamar la atención. Un beso por demás explícito y que exponía la profundidad de los sentimientos de ambos, un beso que me estaba desquiciando por la sed de volver a tener esos sensuales labios en contacto con los míos. Bella inconscientemente había derrumbado la delgada puerta que había intentado erigir para no saltar sobre ella como un león primitivo, guiado únicamente por sus instintos.

Me recosté en la cama cubriéndome la cabeza con la almohada, estaba frustrado y ansioso, una combinación nada agradable. Decidí bañarse antes de que Bella llegara para lo del trabajo de biología, tendría que mantener a raya mis _apetitos_ y no estaba seguro de si Bella podía sentir la inmensidad de mi deseo, de ser así era posible que se asustara, tenía toda la pinta de pervertido-acosa-jovencitas-degenerado-adicto-sexual.

Unos cómodos shorts de verano y una camiseta verde bastan por el momento, el sol, por increíble que pareciera, se mantiene firme en lo alto. Encendí el equipo de música y me dispuse a esperar a mi novia relajándome al ritmo de Debussy, lentamente, el estupor me envolvió y Morfeo me invitó con una sonrisa al mundo de los sueños.

Suaves toques y un aroma inconfundible me regresaron a mi apacible habitación. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con la mirada amorosa de mi chica.

― Ya era hora dormilón ― susurró sin dejar de acariciarme el cabello. Sonreí feliz, ya entendía aquello de querer despertar todas las mañanas con la misma mujer a mi lado. Acomodé la cabeza en el regazo de Bella que soltó una risita pero comenzó a mover su otra mano en rítmicas caricias por mi espalda.

― Eso se siente muy bien ― murmuré adormilado, luchando por no volver a dormirme, algo muy difícil teniendo en cuenta que cada caricia era un bálsamo de relajación y serenidad.

― Esme dice que no has comida nada desde que llegaste de la escuela, que te espera abajo para que comas algo ― musitó delineando mi rostro con la mano que antes jugueteaba con mis cabellos.

― Estoy muy bien aquí ― mascullé afianzando mas el agarre en su cintura. Bella volvió a reír, me encantaba su risa, fresca y natural, como el sonido del repiquetear de mil campanillas.

― Ok, bebé grandote pero algún día debemos hacer el trabajo ― dijo antes de besar cada uno de mis párpados. Nunca podré creer la suerte que tuve de que este ángel se cruzara en mi camino, que me amara es aun mas irreal. Abrí mis ojos y sus increíbles luceros chocolate me dieron la bienvenida, depositó un casto beso en mis labios antes de levantarse y animarme a mí a hacer lo mismo.

Bajé las escaleras con pereza y los ojos medio cerrados, solo sabía que Bella me estaba guiando hacia la cocina porque su pequeña mano se esforzaba por tirar de mi. Me senté en uno de los bancos altos y dejé mi cabeza en la barra, tenía un absurdo sueño que no me dejaba volver completamente a la realidad, solo el olor de la comida después de algunos minutos me reanimó un poco, las noches de insomnio me estaban pasando factura.

― Vamos, Edward ― me animó mi ángel ― es tu favorito ― si, ya lo sabía. El olor de la pasta me había llegado hacia unos minutos. Empecé a comer más por complacer a mi novia que por que en verdad tuviera hambre. Estaba acabando cuando me di cuenta de algo.

― ¿Dónde están mis padres? ― ni siquiera me percaté de que había sido Bella la que había servido mi comida.

― Cena de beneficencia en Seattle, vienen tarde y quieren que cuides de la casa y de Alice ― enarqué una ceja divertido.

― Es increíble que siendo el menor me dejen tanta responsabilidad.

― Bueno ― exclamó Bella recogiendo los platos para lavarlos, se los quité antes de que los metiera en el lavavajillas ― creo que se preocupan de que Alice organicé algún tipo de fiesta sin supervisión adulta y ¿Por qué no me dejas limpiar los platos? Además, son mellizos, no eres estrictamente el menor.

No dije nada hasta que acabe con la vajilla dejando todo en su lugar, Esme no había criado a un inútil. Me volví hacia ella apresándola entre la encimera y yo.

― No es tu responsabilidad preciosa y media hora de diferencia al nacer me hace el menor ― farfullé antes de inclinarme a capturar sus labios. De inmediato, la sangre ardió en mis venas y mi respiración se volvió más rápida. Pasé un brazo por la estrecha cintura de mi novia acercándola más a mí, no podía tener suficiente de ella, su solo aroma me intoxicaba. Luché contra mis manos y su necesidad de recorrer cada centímetro de la piel cremosa de mi chica. Rompí nuestro beso y uní mi frente a la de ella, de seguro mañana tendría un dolor de espalda por estar tanto tiempo medio inclinado pero todo valía por ver el rostro sonrojado, la respiración agitada y los ojos marrones más oscuros de lo usual.

― Edward… ― musitó y pude leer en sus ojos tanto amor que mi alma entera se derritió.

Estaba teniendo un fuerte debate entre perderme en aquel cuerpo y hacer realidad mis fantasías o alejarme de ella y hacer lo que se suponía teníamos que estar haciendo. Claramente, mi lado menos noble ganaba con creces, aun así me resistí a la tentación. Acaricié con mi nariz la suya y cerré mis ojos soltando un poco el agarre que tenia sobre ella, me sorprendía que pudiese respirar con normalidad.

― Deberíamos empezar con lo de… ― me callé cuando sentí las manos de Bella deslizándose por mi abdomen ― ¿Qué estas…? ― encontré su mirada y el fuego ardía en ella. Iba a hablar otra vez cuando, literalmente, se colgó de mí pegando su boca febrilmente a la mía. Sus pequeños dedos se colaron bajo mi camiseta y jadeé en sus labios, su inesperada reacción me estaba enloqueciendo de deseo. El monstruo sediento de ella despertó con más ahincó en mi interior. Quise detenerme, no era esta precisamente la situación que imaginaba para nuestra primera vez, para _su primera vez_.

Rompí una vez más nuestro contacto pero ella se pegó aun más a mí y la bestia sedienta de su cuerpo bramó de lujuria en mi interior. Dejé de pensar y reclamé su boca con ferocidad, el mismo deseo insaciable que ella me devolvía. La senté en la encimera y abrió sus piernas incitándome a descansar entre ellas. En cuanto estuve parado entre éstas las cruzó tras de mi haciendo aun mas íntimo nuestro contacto, estaba seguro de que a estas alturas ella ya había sentido mi excitación contra su intimidad pero no parecía importarle pues estaba empezando a restregarse contra ella.

No lo resistí mas, con toda la suavidad que pude reunir quité el suéter blanco que la cubría. Había estado tan distraído que no me había dado cuenta de que solo llevaba un delgado vestido verde de algodón con un suéter encima. Sus piernas desnudas rozando las mías se estaban convirtiendo en una tortura.

Tragué fuerte cuando estuvo frente a mí con los tirantes de su vestido deslizándose por su nacarada piel, su solo cuello en si representaba la más grande de las tentaciones. Una tentación en la que me vi gustoso de caer. Sus manos apresaron mis cabellos pegando mi cara aun mas a su pálida piel, parecía perdida en las sensaciones que le estaba prodigando, de hecho todo había surgido tan rápidamente que deseaba que no fuera otro de mis sueños.

Bajé por su cuello repartiendo húmedos besos hasta su clavícula y el inicio de sus pechos. La tela no ocultaba sus turgentes pezones. Las dudas me embargaron de nuevo, no tenía claro porque habíamos acabado en esta situación y me preocupaba que ella se arrepintiera después, no quería que esto solo fuera resultado de las hormonas.

― Bella ― dije con voz ronca, cogiendo sus manos que seguían torturando mi cuerpo ― amor… ¿Qué estás haciendo? ― me desvié de mi propósito inicial pues había liberado sus manos y estas trataban rápidamente de bajar mis cortos pantalones. Solté un gemido ahogado en cuanto su cálida mano apresó mi dura virilidad. Enterré mi rostro en su cuello.

― Te deseo, Edward ― fue un susurro increíblemente sensual ― deja de tratarme ya como si no supiera como quedas después de cada uno de nuestros besos, del deseo que leo en tu mirada. Quiero estar contigo ― suspiró antes de lanzarse hacia mi cuello y deslizar su lengua hasta mi oído.

No pude mas, cualquier resquicio de autocontrol desapareció. Bajé lentamente la cremallera del vestido deleitándome con la vista gloriosa de sus senos a través del sujetador de encaje. El vestido cayó hasta su cintura y algunos segundos después, también el sujetador. Sus manos seguían en mi miembro y su boca no me daba respiro. Quise darle la misma tortura y con parsimonia delineé sus pezones, dirigiendo mi otra mano por sus muslos hasta el centro de su femineidad.

Húmeda, muy húmeda. Y tan caliente que enloquecía. Deslicé un dedo en su interior y ella gimió, sumé otro dedo mientras con el pulgar acariciaba su clítoris. Apreté los dientes y volví a encontrarme con su boca, estaba a punto de llegar y no quería terminar antes que ella, Bella resquebrajaba todo mi autocontrol. Bombeé con más ahínco mis dedos en su interior y una especie de maullido salido de su garganta me trastornó, era un sonido extremadamente erótico. Sus aterciopeladas paredes empezaron a estrecharse y me permití viajar junto con ella en cuanto nuestros nombres resonaron en la cocina.

La abracé fuertemente refugiándola en mi pecho, esperando regular nuestra respiración y encajar los restos de mi dispersa mente. Su tímida risa llegó a mis oídos y me permití ver nuevamente sus ojos achocolatados, más cristalinos que de costumbre.

― Eres un demonio ¿sabías? ― susurré mientras abrochaba su sujetador, por mucho que quisiera llevar las cosas a otro nivel, necesitábamos hablar y viéndola medio desnuda no podía pensar con coherencia. Me complació enormemente ver como su piel se erizaba ante mi toque al subir los tirantes del corpiño.

― ¿Si? Hasta hace unas horas era tu ángel ― musitó arreglándose el vestido, sus mejillas seguían rosas y su perfecto rostro me estaba distrayendo. Me concentré en colocar mi ropa en su lugar mientras aclaraba mi mente.

― Eres mi ángel ― dije a los pocos minutos ― solo que hoy has destruido todas las defensas que me esforcé en levantar para no saltar sobre ti como poseso ― ya estaba, lo había dicho y Bella solo estaba ¿divertida?

― Aun sigues siendo bipolar ― sonreí, ¿Por qué nunca decía lo que esperaba dijera? ― Edward ― llamó tomando mis manos entre las suyas y encontrando mi mirada ― no está mal que me desees, yo también lo hago. De hecho ― se sonrojó y no supe porque ― me estresaba que no me vieras de esa forma, siempre eres tan correcto conmigo que llegué a pensar que no tu no… ya lo sabes… ― se cortó nerviosa.

― ¿Pensaste que no te deseaba? ― ella asintió y sonreí tomando su rostro entre mis manos ― Bella, eres absurda.

― Sí, bueno ― se encogió de hombros ― es raro que lleves seis meses de novia con el antiguo sex symbol de la escuela y éste no pase de toquecitos en la cintura.

― Eso es precisamente lo que me mantuvo con las mano atadas ― expliqué aunque ella parecía confusa ― quería demostrarte que me interesas tu, tu preciosa alma, tu puro corazón y tu extraña mente. Obvio que también tu cuerpo pero solo si va acompañado de tu amor.

― Sabes que los tienes a los dos, cuando sea. Te amo, Edward ― dijo con convicción.

― ¿Me estas intentando decir que…? ― me detuve, las palabras no salían de mi boca, era irreal estar teniendo esta conversación con ella. Fue Bella quien me sacó de mi repentino mutismo.

― Estoy diciéndote que quiero hacer el amor contigo, que estoy segura de lo que siento por ti y veo en tus ojos y en tus actos lo que sientes por mí, que no eres el único que teme sufrir combustiones espontáneas después de nuestras sesiones de besos ― descansé mi frente en sus sienes, apenas podía creer lo que decía ― no hay nadie más a quien vea o quisiera ver de la forma en la que te veo a ti, quiero pertenecerte en cuerpo y alma. No me interesa que hayas estado con media escuela, me interesa el aquí y el ahora, quien eres en este momento.

― ¿Cómo es que tuve la suerte de que me ames? No te merezco ― murmuré perdido en su mirada, nadando de alegría en sus palabras.

― No es cuestión de merecer o no, es cuestión de amor ― aclaró ― y nos amamos, no cabe nadie más. No tienes que demostrarme nada o probarme que ya no te enrollas con cada chica, Edward. Sólo… ámame… mantente junto a mi hasta que el tiempo o la vida decidan otra cosa ― la estreché fuerte entre mis brazos, me picaban los ojos y mi corazón revoloteaba más rápido que las alas de un colibrí, estaba seguro que ella lo escuchaba pues su rostro estaba enterrado en mi pecho y sentía la suave sonrisa posada en sus labios.

― Mi lugar siempre será aquel en el que tu estés, no existe fuerza humana capaz de apartarme de tu lado ―_ solo la muerte podría hacerlo y aun entonces, intentaría negociar un mínimo tiempo lejos de ti_. La besé y todo encajó en su lugar, no más reproches o inseguridades, la vida había enviado un ángel de amor para lavar con la fuerza de sus sentimientos mí, hasta entonces, turbia existencia.

**Los reviews me dejan conocer sus pensamientos y hacen bailar desnudo al Edward de mi imaginación, así que ¿Por qué no me dejan unos y me hacen feliz? No es tan malo cumplir los deseos ocultos de esta chica. Un "hola" es suficiente, también se acepta un "por Dios, dedícate a otra cosa", todo es válido.**

**El próximo capítulo es el final y ¿Qué me dicen? ¿Será que nuestra Bella pierde aquella parte **_**no necesaria**_** de su cuerpo? Escucho apuestas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Como no quiero dar largas ni excusas que ustedes no quieren oír aquí va, por fin, el final, espero les guste. **

¿Han sentido ese tipo de felicidad que hace que te sumerjas en un mundo paralelo en el que lo único importante es el detonador de dicho sentimiento? ¿La euforia ha poseído de tal manera tu cuerpo que este queda siendo solo un ente a su disposición? ¿Han despertado en ti esa clase de amor que tras llegar al éxtasis sientes como si tu alma abandonara tu cuerpo y te llevara en un viaje de exploración a las estrellas? Justo así era como mi mente procesaba lo que apenas hacia pocas horas acababa de pasar. Mi ser había renacido y una muchacha de cabellos chocolate y sonrisa de ángel era la responsable de que me hubiese unido al movimiento "Solo te amo a ti, por siempre". La misma chica de piel de satén que descansaba desnuda y segura en mis brazos, la misma joven que me había entregado su inocencia como ofrenda para resarcir mis pecados de lujuria sin amor, mis excesos carnales llevados solo por el deseo de un reconocimiento que nunca quise. La misma mujer, _**mi mujer**_, cuya entrega me transportó a un desconocido mundo de placer y amor infinito. Todavía podía escuchar sus suspiros entrecortados y gemidos de placer, sus labios estaban tatuados en mi cuerpo y sus brillantes ojos chocolate, oscurecidos por la pasión, grabados a fuego en mi retina. Su imagen alcanzando la máxima cima del placer físico gracias a mi amor perduraría eternamente en mi mente. Mi nombre en susurros y un suspiro de Bella incrementan aún más mi sonrisa y echan a andar los engranajes de mis recuerdos que me llevan inevitablemente a los sucesos acontecidos hace pocas horas.

"Movía nerviosamente mis manos de un lado a otro mientras esperaba que Bella bajara las escaleras de su casa. Frente a mí, Charlie Swan, escrutaba con especial ahínco mi rostro de póker. De seguro su lado detectivesco había despertado con mi actual estado de ansiedad. Mi suegro no me apreciaba especialmente, yo había robado a su hermosa hija tras quince años sin tenerla y jamás me lo perdonaría, así me lo hizo saber después de nuestra primera cita y me lo recordaba cada vez que tenía oportunidad. El ruido de tacones contra madera hizo que levantara por primera vez la vista desde que entré a la casa Swan. Bella, en todo su esplendor, sonreía tímidamente con sus mejillas arreboladas, la imagen de mi ángel me dejó sin palabras. Cuatro meses transcurridos tras nuestro encuentro en la cocina de mi casa y los dos sabíamos, aunque no lo hubiésemos expresado, que el tiempo de espera por fin había terminado. No más interrupciones, castigos o imprevistos, hoy la suerte estaba de nuestro lado.

― El toque de queda es a las dos ― la grave voz del jefe Swan me sacó de mi burbuja de felicidad. Definitivamente eso estropeaba todos mis planes.

― Claro, Papá ― sonó la voz rebosante de sarcasmo de Bella ― estaré aquí a las seis ― dijo tras darle un beso en la mejilla a su padre que resopló resignado. Ofrecí mi brazo a mi novia que me recompensó con una deslumbrante sonrisa. Estábamos por salir cuando la voz un tanto compungida de Charlie nos hizo detenernos.

― Solo… protéjanse si, no quiero ser abuelo tan pronto ― me quedé mirando la puerta de madera labrada frente a mi sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar. La risita de Bella y el tenue rubor de sus mejillas me desconcertaron. Ese comentario y sobre todo viniendo de su padre debería haber tenido un más grande impacto en ella, no sé, ahora mismo su rostro podría estar inventando una nueva tonalidad de rojo.

― Charlie encontró los condones que nos dieron en la escuela esta semana en mi mochila ― explicó ― y aunque ya le había asegurado lo de que no quería cambiar mi estado sexual hace un tiempo pues… ― se puso de puntitas y besó mi barbilla ― creo que entiende que llevamos un buen tiempo juntos y los besos ya no bastan. Suspiré mientras juntaba nuestras frentes y meditaba cuanta verdad encerraban sus últimas palabras.

― Es mejor que partamos ya ― musité soltándola de la prisión de mis brazos ― no queremos llegar tarde ― me deslicé hasta la puerta del copiloto del Volvo e hice una reverencia antes de abrirla. Bella rodó los ojos y caminó con sumo cuidado hasta estar completamente segura en el auto. En definitiva, esta noche tendría que estar más pendiente que nunca, los tacones que llevaba eran armas mortales para su patosa humanidad. Verdad que nunca saldrá de mis labios, por supuesto, un caballero jamás revela los defectos de una dama aunque dichos defectos la hagan ver adorable.

― Espero que no sea tarde para decirlo ― dije tomando su mano y entrelazando nuestros dedos una vez acomodados en el volvo ― estás especialmente hermosa esta noche mi preciosa Bella ― besé la palma de su mano y reí cuando el usual sonrojo cubrió sus delicadas facciones. Esperaba seguir provocándolo por el resto de mis días.

Con un suave ronroneo del motor nos dirigimos hacia lo que sería nuestra última noche en la escuela secundaria. Un cómodo silencio se instaló en el ambiente y tras unos cuantos minutos el viejo y engalanado edificio escolar se hacía presente. Sonreí a mi novia antes de abrir la puerta de su lado y escucharla suspirar tenuemente, al parecer, seguía apreciando mi caballerosidad.

― Servida bella dama ― musité sonriente ― su baile de presentación la espera ― realicé una elegante reverencia antes de besar su mano y enlazar su brazo con el mío. Bella rodó los ojos pero siguió mi juego.

― Gracias caballero, es un honor contar con un escolta tan distinguido. ― Guiñé un ojo antes de guiarla por el sendero custodiado por flores y antorchas decorativas, mi hermana había hecho un excelente trabajo. Omití las sucesivas y exageradas miradas de las que fuimos objeto camino al gimnasio, algunos aun se asombraban de mi fidelidad, otros me envidiaban, unos tantos me odiaban y, por supuesto, muchos querían estar en mi lugar. Volteé hacia el rostro sonrojado de mi novia que por primera vez parecía haberse dado cuenta de la admiración y lujuria que despertaba en la escuela, casi quise reír, era algo muy Bella darse cuenta hasta el último minuto.

― Ya ves que yo fui el afortunado ― dije logrando que me dirigiera una mirada desconcertada ― nunca nadie apostó por mí para ganar el corazón de la correcta hija del jefe de policía.

― Lo sé ― musitó recargándose un poco más en mi ― gracias por haber sido tan insistente ― rodeé sus delgados hombros con mi brazo antes de dirigirme hacia las puertas abiertas del lugar que había sido testigo de las más absurdas caídas por parte de un estudiante en una clase de deportes. Bella jadeó y yo abrí los ojos impresionado, Alice se convertiría en la mejor decoradora del mundo. Las velas que parecían flotar en el techo, los millones de flores silvestres típicos de Forks, el velo tornasolado que cubría las mustias paredes y las engalanadas mesas repletas de bebidas contrastaban alegremente con los juegos de luces y el grupo de rock que se había apropiado del escenario.

Deslicé un brazo por la cintura de mi novia intentando protegerla de la estampida de chicos que se movían por la pista. Eran solo las ocho de la noche pero parecía que el licor –agregado ilegalmente al ponche- empezaba a desinhibir aun a los más tímidos. Angela Webber bailaba de un modo que de seguro su padre desaprobaría junto a un emocionado Ben. Unos cuantos metros después Mike realizaba un apretado y exhaustivo examen a la boca de Jessica bajo la reprobadora y resignada mirada de la Sra. Cope. Casi al final, una bajita y saltarina morena colgaba del brazo de un tranquilo y sonriente rubio. Entre tropezones y disculpas llegamos hasta ellos.

― ¡Bella Swan! ― chilló mi hermana atrapando a mi novia en un abrazo de duende-oso ― ¡tienes que decirme el nombre de tu asesor de modas! ― sonreí, todas las personas que nos hallábamos en ese lugar sabíamos perfectamente quien había vestido, maquillado y peinado a Bella ― ¡estás simplemente espectacular!

― Tu también, Ali ― rió mi novia― aunque por lo visto no solo obras tu magia en mi ― dirigió una mirada de soslayo a Jasper ― Tu Peter Pan parece haber crecido al fin ― bromeó. Alice sonrió brillantemente.

― Confieso que me gusta más jugar a Barbie Bella, es más divertido intentar convencerte de mi impecable sentido de la moda que convencer a Jazzy de vestirse como el guapo universitario que es ― hizo un puchero hacia mi cuñado ― cede muy fácil.

― Eso es porque te ama ― intervine tendiéndole una mano a Jazz ― es bueno verte de nuevo amigo.

― Lo mismo digo ― me devolvió con una sonrisa ― por cierto, Bella. Solo usurpé tu lugar por esta vez, Alice seguirá jugando contigo toda la vida ― todos reímos ante la certeza del comentario.

Un grito proveniente de la multitud y otro, un tanto más elevado, de Alice y Jasper se despidió con un encogimiento de hombros, una de las canciones favoritas de mi hermana resuena y es su deber calmar a la fiera. Encierro a Bella en el círculo de mis brazos y dándole un beso en el cuello le pregunto:

― ¿quieres salir de aquí? ― Bella asiente y caminando aun sin soltarla llegamos hasta la parte de atrás del gimnasio. La noche está en todo su esplendor y las titilantes lucecitas que recubren el kiosco que adorna la estancia asumen el lugar de las estrellas que deberían centellar en el cielo.

― Alice en verdad se lució ― suspira mi novia recargándose un poco más en mi ― gracias por convencerme de asistir ― murmura con su mirada trabada en la mía.

No digo nada mas, solo cierro los ojos y aspiro el aroma a fresas del cabello de mi ángel. El mundo bien podría detenerse en este momento, viviría una eternidad feliz con Bella por siempre a mi lado. El movimiento de Bella intentando salir de la prisión de mis brazos me saca de mi burbuja. Estoy a punto de protestar por su alejamiento cuando murmura una palabra que jamás esperé saliera de sus labios:

― ¿Bailamos? ― le doy su sonrisa torcida favorita antes de aceptar su mano extendida y besarla. El suave vals que nos acompaña, el brillo de sus ojos achocolatados y su brillante sonrisa me muestran que el camino que viene por delante estará lleno de pequeños y especiales momentos como los que hoy vivimos. Me dejo guiar por la música y la felicidad.

El vals termina pero yo aun la sostengo en mis brazos, segura, mía, eterna en el sentimiento. Nos miramos a los ojos y desciendo hasta apoderarme de sus labios, un beso lento, suave, sin prisas, de esos que quieres que nunca acaben por el amor que transmiten.

― Te amo ― musitó en cuanto nos separamos y por cómo se vidrian los ojos de mi ángel sé que ella siente lo mismo.

La noche transcurre sin contratiempos, el ánimo se eleva a medida que pasan las horas. Los profesores desaparecen y las parejas se comen a besos. El reloj marca la medianoche y mi cuerpo se impacienta. Bella ríe junto a mi hermana y Jasper, a mi lado y con su habitual aire de tranquilidad, parece sentir mi ansiedad.

― Podrían irse ahora ― me dice ― a ella le gustará mas lo que sea que hayas preparado que estar soportando a la multitud que nos rodea, aun mas en esos tacones ― sonrió levemente, mi Bella jamás se llevará bien con esas trampas mortales. Suspiró antes de dirigirme hacia ella y tomarle de la mano.

― ¿Nos vamos? ― susurró en su oído y siento como se estremece. Muerde su labio, me dirige una mirada de aceptación y abraza a Alice que me guiña un ojo y le dice algo que hace que sus mejilla se coloreen fuertemente.

No doy largas en la despedida y recorro el gimnasio hasta la salida con Bella resguardada en mis brazos. Sé que está tan ansiosa como yo, su piel arde al contacto con la mía, una pasión que incendia a fuego lento.

Por fin, el frio exterior nos recibe y tengo que abstenerme de no correr con Bella en brazos hasta el coche, cada segundo que pasa en un segundo que me pierdo de poder adorar su piel.

La ansiedad me hace olvidar el lugar donde el Volvo está aparcado, solo la pequeña mano de Bella guiándome me hace reaccionar. La arrinconó contra el coche nada más llegar, sus labios me gritan que me funda en ellos, la espera que alimenta el deseo nos consume a los dos.

― Coche, vamos al coche ― musita mi ángel entre besos desesperados. Mis manos, dueñas de su cintura, la acercan aun mas a mí, mi boca desciende por su cuello, succionando el punto en donde la sangre corre apresurada ― Edward… coche ― me separó con dolor de su cuerpo, cierro su puerta y me apresuro a mi lugar, el fuego crece a cada segundo.

Recorro el camino a la mansión en tiempo record y por primera vez, Bella no se queja del límite de velocidad. Tomó su mano y siento su pulgar trazar figuras en el dorso. El alivio me llena en cuanto el desvió hacia la cabaña es visible en el camino.

― Edward, ¿Qué…? ― silencio a Bella con un dedo sobre sus labios, es tiempo de sorpresas.

― Solo espera ― unos cuantos minutos más y la pequeña y bien iluminada cabaña nos da la bienvenida. Ayudo a Bella a bajar del auto y ella aun sigue perdida en la pequeña estructura frente a nosotros. Hacemos el corto sendero hasta la puerta en donde la sorprendo tomándola entre mis brazos.

― ¡Edward, esto es tradición de la noche de bodas! ― me encojo de hombros con una sonrisa.

― No me interesa, las tradiciones están hechas para romperse ― el sonido tintineante de su risa hace palpitar aun mas rápido mi corazón.

― Cielos ― admira asombrada ― es fabulosa, me siento como en un cuento de hadas en este momento.

― ¿Yo soy el príncipe azul que soñaste entonces, princesa? ― cuestionó dejándola en sus pies pero aun sosteniéndola de la cintura. Bella cruza los brazos tras mi cuello antes de dedicarme una de sus preciosas sonrisas.

― No, tu eres mi príncipe de esmeralda y cobre, el que rescato a esta patosa princesa en un flamante Volvo plateado ― sonreí por sus inesperados pensamientos, nunca dejaría de encantarme su extraña mente.

Con ella en brazos entró en la casita que por unas horas será testigo de nuestro amor. Bella ahoga un emocionado grito y casi salta desde mis brazos. Sonrío ante su emoción y depositando un beso en su blanco cuello dirijo mis pasos hacia la habitación. Quizás es algo cliché que esté llena de velas y pétalos de rosas, que las sabanas de seda sean de un blanco impoluto y que tranquilizante música clásica resuene cándidamente, pero mi chica es tradicionalmente romántica y por los balbuceos que en este momento abandonan su boca estoy seguro de que la sorpresa le ha encantado.

Gentilmente, deslizo su cuerpo hasta estar en pie y mi ángel inmediatamente busca mis ojos con sus sonrientes y vidriosos ojos cafés.

― Gracias ― musita con voz entrecortada y sé que ese gracias encierra más que solo las sorpresas de esta noche.

― Es todo por ti, ya sabes ― intento bromear. Bella me sonríe y mi atención se desvía a sus labios, están rojos e hinchados y lucen más esponjosos y suaves que nunca. Su mirada atrapa la mía y muerde sensualmente su labio inferior y lo pierdo. Todo lo que quiero hacer es perderme en ella, saciarme de su alma y tatuar mi aroma en su piel.

Olvidando momentáneamente mi propósito de ser lento y suave, mis manos desvisten su cuerpo antes de que mi cerebro sea capaz de procesarlo. Sus pequeñas y perfectas formas envueltas en lencería azul me dan la bienvenida y no soy más que un hombre clamando redención en brazos de su amada.

No hay torpeza en sus movimientos, saca mi saco, desabrocha mi camisa y quita mi corbata antes de que puedo objetar algo que no es el caso. Mis manos van a su espalda y el sostén hace parte del montón creciente de ropa que ni siquiera me interesa porque su pecho desnudo roza el mío y sus pezones erectos hacen que mis neuronas colapsen.

Se suave me grito una y otra vez porque el control se me ha escapado y es mi inexperta novia quien en estos momentos está sobre mí, mientras gimo sin control pues los pantalones hace rato los he perdido y soy poco más que un muñeco en sus manos. La tomo de la cintura y pego mi boca a la suya antes de voltearnos y embestir suavemente contra su caliente feminidad.

― Edward ― susurra perdida en las sensaciones y el hombre que quiere más que sexo vuelve a mí en cuanto sus profundos ojos me atrapan. Sus manos se deslizan por mi espalda, el sudor empieza a emerger y sus siguientes palabras me devuelven a mi propósito inicial de esta noche ― Hazme el amor, Edward ― así es Bella, voy a hacerte el amor. Mi sonrisa traviesa aparece y por el fuego que incendia sus ojos ella estaba esperando que yo tomara el control.

Sin apartar mi mirada de la suya deslizo mis manos hasta el tanga del conjunto que me ha hecho perder antes el sentido, el encaje se pega a su piel mojada y lo rompo ganándome un sonrojo de su parte.

― No me los voy a volver a poner si siempre van a acabar así ― protesta inútilmente. Sonrío torcidamente y observo maravillado como su piel se eriza al contacto de mi aliento.

― Claro que lo harás ― aseguro ― pero estas, ― tomó el tanga en mi mano ― son el recuerdo de esta noche. Si pudiera enmarcarlas lo haría.

Abre su boca y el sonrojo cubre sus llamativos pechos, ante los que me inclino y rindo pleitesía. Quizás es una jugada de mi mente, bien se sabe que el cerebro es poderoso, pero toda ella sabe a fresas y mi boca se hace agua de solo pensar en otra parte de su anatomía.

Baja mis bóxers, mi miembro enhiesto es apresado por sus cálidas manos y entierro mi rostro en su pecho perdido en las sensaciones. No podré controlarme si ella sigue tentándome de esta manera. Libero sus manos y las subo sobre su cabeza mientras las apreso con una mía, la beso largamente y ya es tarde cuando se da cuenta que está a mi merced y deseos.

Me deleito con sus pechos, con sus gemidos, con mi nombre saliendo de sus labios en suspiros de placer indiscutibles. Observo su rostro sonrojado buscando aprobación o algún signo de que no quiera seguir, dejando en sus manos la decisión de cambiar para siempre el aspecto físico de nuestra relación, pero sus ojos, aquellos pozos chocolate dilatados por el deseo y la lujuria despliegan tanta pasión y confianza que no pude más que agradecer al cielo por haber puesto a esta hermosa chica en mi camino. Allí, sobre su cuerpo desnudo y nuestras pieles quemándose al ardor de la espera, sé que ya no hay otro camino para mí. Nunca otra mujer podría ocupar mi corazón, estoy felizmente atado a ella hasta el final de mis días.

Un trémulo suspiro llena la habitación sacándome de mis pensamientos y su cálido aliento revitaliza mi misión esta noche. Reuniendo toda la fuerza de voluntad que soy capaz, despego mi cuerpo del suyo y me mentalizo en darle placer, quiero oírla gemir mi nombre una y otra vez, verla llegar a lo más alto y luego acompañarla en la culminación, esta es su noche.

Con una de mis rodillas entre las de ella y mis ojos perdiéndose en los suyos, cada vez más oscuros, subo lentamente mi mano derecha empezando por la suave piel de su pantorrilla hasta la pálida seda que cubre el interior de su muslo, disfrutando de su piel erizada y casi inaudibles quejidos. Aun con mi mano izquierda sujetando sus muñecas en lo alto de su cabeza bajo mi cabeza rozando con mi nariz su cuello, aspirando su dulce aroma allí donde la sangre corre con mayor rapidez y su pulso late desbocado. Besos tímidos como alas de mariposa entrecortan su respiración. Mi mano ascendiendo por su muslo evita deliberadamente su centro caliente, húmedo, apretado, mío…

Una nueva ronda de suspiros y su cuerpo se arquea hacia mí, su voz ronca murmura mi nombre, quiero que recuerde esta noche por siempre, que el simple hecho de rememorarla haga que su pequeño centro despierte, reclamando por mí.

― Edward, por favor ― musita retorciéndose y sacándome un jadeo en cuanto la suave piel de su muslo rozó mi endurecida masculinidad. Aprieto los dientes ignorando su pedido, delineando con mis dedos la suave planicie de su fértil vientre, el perfecto ovalo de su ombligo, bebiendo de su imagen con los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta en un ruego silencioso. Mi boca se dirige hacia al valle entre sus pechos subiendo hasta encontrar sus turgentes pezones de pálido rosa.

― Oh… ― suspira aun sin abrir los ojos mientras jugueteo con el izquierdo entre mi índice y pulgar ― Dios ― respira al sentir mi lengua haciendo círculos sobre su endurecido botón. Es un placer chupar y lamer sus duras crestas, ya rojas por mis atenciones, observarla perderse lentamente en el placer que solo yo puedo brindarle. Inesperadamente, sentí sus manos en mi espalda, parece haber recobrado el suficiente sentido común para distinguir que ya no le impido tocarme, sus sutiles toques me desesperan, sus labios gritan por un beso. Un beso que cuando llega no es medido o controlado, un beso que transmite mi sed de ella, sus ansias de mí.

― Por favor ― jadea en cuanto nos separamos ― no me tortures mas ― susurra elevando sus caderas, sus pupilas dilatadas en donde solo un tenue iris chocolate es visible. Sonrío.

― Aun no estás lista, amor ― musito con dulzura dejando a mi mano derecha bajar hasta sus mojados y tibios pliegues. Muerdo mi labio inferior ante la sensación de sus labios empapados de lubrico calor.

― Si lo est… ― las palabras mueren en su boca en cuanto deslizo un dedo en su cálido interior. Está tan ajustada que sé le duele, su mueca mal disimulada lo demuestra, solo hemos hecho algo parecido una sola vez antes y estaba demasiado distraído para notar su dolor. Beso cada uno de sus parpados antes de adueñarme profundamente de su boca y tomar el tierno botón escondido en su feminidad, halarlo suavemente y hacer círculos sobre él. Se separa inmediatamente respirando fuertemente, buscando en mi mirada una respuesta a sus sensaciones.

― Sólo siente, déjate llevar ― digo antes de volverla a besar y dejar que sus manos se adueñen de mi cabello pidiéndome mayor cercanía. Me dejé caer sólo un poco, siseando ante la electricidad que fluye entre nuestros cuerpos al entrar las pieles en contacto. Sumo otro dedo en su interior, preparándola e intentando pensar en cualquier cosa menos en su carne envolviendo fuertemente mis falanges.

― Ohh ― jadea quedamente en tanto sus manos memorizan los músculos de mi espalda y sus dientes atrapan el lóbulo de mi oreja derecha, no me lo está poniendo fácil. Bombeo un poco más rápido ganándome un quejidito de lo más sensual que revoluciona mis neuronas. Poniendo en orden mis ideas lamo extasiado el valle entre sus montes, el salado de su sudor combinándose perfectamente con el dulce propio de su esencia femenina. Mordisqueo con placer su pálida piel, succionando sus blanquecinos pechos, dejando un reguero de besos en ambos antes de descender hacia su vientre, lamer alrededor de su ombligo deleitándome con los huesos sobresalientes de su cadera para, finalmente, bajar hasta su ingle, esperada ambrosía.

― Tengo que saborearte ― musito con la respiración entrecortada, su sexo es simplemente perfecto, una rosa perlada de rocío abriéndose por primera vez a su Jardinero Fiel. Me sumerjo en su dulce humedad, deleitándome con la mezcla perfecta de dulzura y almizcle. Chupo ávido su clítoris, dejando rozar apenas mi lengua, separando sus labios sin dejar de penetrar su enloquecedoramente ajustada cavidad.

― Dios… Edward…― grita removiéndose, su orgasmo se acerca, sus paredes se hacen aun más justas, arquea su espalda sin control mientras sus caderas se mueven instintivamente buscando más contacto. Las sujeto pues dificultan mi degustación, paso sus piernas por sobre mis hombros sin dejar de beber, de lamer, sintiendo inmediatamente como me atrapan en mi lugar. Sonrío y tarareó sobre su sexo creándole nuevas sensaciones.

― Voy a… Edward… ― grita mientras su interior atrapa mis dedos y su dulce néctar baja a borbotones. Gruño sin dejar de succionar prolongando su placer. Mi pene palpita dolorosamente escuchando sus gritos de placer pero puede esperar esto es solo por ella y para ella. Cuando la siento tranquilizarse un poco deshago el camino antes trazado hasta estar en contacto de nuevo con su rostro, ¡oh, su rostro!, es un poema al erotismo y la pasión en su estado más puro con sus ojos chocolate sobresaliendo como bastión de plenitud, satisfacción y amor. Su cabello desparramado contrastando contra el blanco de mis sábanas, mejillas sonrosadas y jadeante respiración.

Me tiendo sobre ella, entre sus piernas abiertas, sin dejar demasiado peso sobre su frágil cuerpo. Mi erección roza su muslo y siento el calor de su centro justo donde el mío alcanza niveles estratosféricos. Deslizo un codo al lado de su cabeza al tiempo que beso su pequeña nariz. Bella abre los ojos en el momento justo en que chupo goloso los restos de su excitación en mis dedos. Su mirada brilla lujuriosa, amorosa. Sin darme cuenta se abraza a mi cuello y mi boca cubre la suya en un beso desesperado, lleno de salvaje pasión.

― Tómame, Edward ― murmura en mi oído al separarnos ― hazme tuya ― Mía, ruge el monstruo en mi interior. Mía, vuelve a rugir mientras mis dedos juguetean de nuevo con su húmeda entrada. Mía, gritó en cuanto mi miembro reemplaza mi mano.

― Mía ― susurro entrelazando nuestras manos mientras entro lentamente en su cuerpo.

Un quejido estrangulado abandono lo más hondo de mi pecho. Bella es tan estrecha, tan caliente y húmeda que toda mi resolución de hacer esto pausadamente se está yendo al garete.

― De un tirón ― suplica levantando un poco más sus rodillas. La beso profundamente y me adentro en su interior llevándome su pureza física conmigo. Trago saliva antes de quedarme inmóvil y descansar mi frente en su hombro. Sé que le duele, los casi nulos quejidos y sus uñas enterradas fuertemente en mi espalda lo aseguran. Pero que el cielo me ayude, yo solo siento su apretada cavidad rodeándome, su calor aumentando el fuego en mis venas y el placer de estar unido a la mujer que amo de las forma más física posible. Yo solo quiero empujar hasta perder el sentido.

No me moví, con todo el autocontrol que puedo reunir dejo mis sensaciones a un lado. Reparto besos en su hermoso rostro y jugueteo con sus pechos intentando distraerla del dolor. Buscando revivir en ella la pasión. Siseo, cerrando mis ojos, cuando sus caderas empujan hacia mí haciéndome llegar un poco más adentro. Detengo el movimiento elevando mi rostro para ver el suyo humedecido por las lágrimas antes derramadas, mi corazón se contrae ante sus ojos acuosos pero su cálido interior me distrae. Trago saliva y detengo su intento de moverse otra vez.

― No te… muevas ― jadeo perdiéndome en sus ojos, ahora sonrientes.

― Ya está mejor ― contesta envolviendo sus piernas en mi cintura, alentándome con la mirada. Y por Dios, estar dentro de ella es como estar conectado a un enchufe.

― Te amo ― murmuro con voz ronca, rindiéndome, empezando a embestir con toda la delicadeza que soy capaz de reunir. Cerrando mis ojos y enterrando mi rostro en su cuello, aspirando su esencia de fresas, disfrutando mi nirvana terrenal.

No recuerdo si transcurrieron minutos u horas mientras salía una y otra vez de su interior. Lo único que sé es que desde el "yo también te amo, mi amor" que abandonó sus labios, sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo y sus piernas atrayéndome cada vez más cerca, mi culminación se acercaba vertiginosamente.

― Bella ― jadeé, ya no podía más. Sus aterciopeladas paredes me estrujaban deliciosamente, dolorosamente. Su carne exprimiendo mi falo sin tregua me tenía perdido en una lucha por retrasar mi inminente éxtasis.

― Córrete para mi, Edward ―murmura lamiendo mi cuello ― llena mi interior con tu esencia.

― Bella ― gimo, sus palabras detonan mi orgasmo dejándome bailar entre fuegos artificiales el más glorioso momento de mi joven vida. Mi cerebro hecho polvo, incapaz de razonar correctamente despierta de su trance en cuanto las paredes de mi novia aprietan mi miembro tan fuertemente que un cegador orgasmo me sobreviene, hundiendo mi raciocinio que lenta, muy lentamente me recuerda que colapsé sobre el amor de mi vida y que probablemente la esté aplastando.

Recupero un poco de mi alma, perdida en las más altas cotas de placer y quito mi cuerpo muy lentamente del suyo, abandonando su cálido interior. Bella gime y se pega aun más a mí. Tanteo hasta llegar a su rostro, escondido en mi pecho, sudados mechones se adhieren a su frente y su errática respiración hace cosquillas en mi pecho. Suspiro satisfecho sin encontrar las palabras que quiero decirle, lo que mi espíritu clama por soltar. Solo soy capaz de levantar su rostro y sumergirme en la profundidad de sus ojos. Nada más importa, nada es tan relevante como leer en su alma la plenitud de lo que compartimos.

Lágrimas bañan sus ojos pero esta vez, son de felicidad, de compartir la mejor experiencia que puede existir con tu compañero de alma, tu predestinado. Las palabras no son suficientes, nuestros ojos muestran aquellos que no podemos transmitir. Me limito a abrazarle y mirarle hasta que sus parpados se cierran y me permito a mi mismo viajar tras ella en los dominios de Morfeo.

**Bueno, sin excusas para mi muy larga e inexcusable ausencia porque aunque las hay no quiero agobiarlas, solo decirles que no abandonare mis fics y aunque sea vieja y chocha los terminare, ok, tampoco hasta allá, pero de que se terminan, se terminan. Por lo menos esté llego a su fin, quizás haga un día después, no lo sé, todo depende de ustedes y de mis otros fics que también quieren ver la luz al final del túnel.**

**Ahora, que tal unos reviews para animar a esta chica. No se corten y digan todo aquellos que quieren decir, educadamente claro, todas –no creo que haya chicos- somos civilizadas, y aunque se aceptan los comentarios críticos, solo leeré aquellos que sean respetuosos. Gracias por permanecer aquí!**


End file.
